Rules of Air Fighting
'"War is both timeless and ever changing. While the basic nature of war is constant, the means and methods we use evolve continuously.” General A.M Gray, USMC ' Thế Chiến I là giai đoạn chuyển tiếp từ các trận đấu tay đôi của các phi công Ách sang các cuộc không chiến quy mô lớn. Những kinh nghiệm được đúc kết trong thời kì ấy chính là tiền đề khai sinh ra các kĩ thuật, chiến thuật được áp dụng rộng rãi trong Thế Chiến 2 và mãi về sau. Tuy nhiên hãy nhớ tư duy chiến thuật đã có nhiều thay đổi đáng kể trong Thế Chiến 2 (máy bay bắt đầu được chú trọng cải thiện tốc độ cũng như khả năng leo, hơn là chú trọng nâng cao khả năng bẻ cua), vì thế một số nguyên tắc nêu dưới đây có thể đã lỗi thời và không phù hợp nữa. Dicta Boelcke frame|Oswald Boelcke Đề ra bởi Oswald BoeLcke, phi công ách của Đức trong Thế chiến 1, Dicta Boelcke gồm 8 nguyên tắc: #Cố gắng để luôn đảm bảo giữ thế thượng phong khi tấn công. Nếu có thể, hãy luôn huớng mặt trời về phía sau bạn. #Chỉ tấn công 1 mục tiêu cho đến khi tiêu diệt được hắn mà thôi. #Chỉ khai hỏa khi ở khoảng cách gần và chỉ khi mục tiêu trong tầm ngắm. # Luôn tỉnh táo theo dõi mục tiêu và tránh đừng bị đánh lừa. #Trong các loại hình tấn công, tốt nhất ta nên đánh mục tiêu từ phía sau. #Nếu bạn bị tấn công từ kẻ địch cao hơn, đừng cố né chúng mà hãy bay phủ đầu đợt tấn công đấy. #Luôn có phương án rút lui khi đang ở trong phòng tuyến địch #Mẹo cho các phi đội: Trên nguyên tắc, tốt nhất nên tấn công theo nhóm từ 4-6 người, tránh 2 máy bay tấn công 1 mục tiêu cùng lúc Nguyên tắc của Mannock frame|Mick Mannock Đề ra bởi Mick Mannock, phi công Ách người Anh trong Thế Chiến 1, gồm 15 nguyên tắc: #Các phi công cần tập trung khi đang bổ nhào tấn công và phải giữ cò súng cho đến khi cách mục tiêu 100m. #''Giành lợi thế bất ngờ bằng cách áp sát mục tiêu từ phía Đông (từ bên mạn truớc của nước Đức)'' #Sử dụng ánh nắng và mây để giành yếu tố bất ngờ. #Các phi công cần giữ thể lực tốt bằng việc tập thể dục và sử dụng các chất kích thích đúng liều lượng. #Các phi công cần phải nắm rõ cách nhắm mục tiêu và tập luyện thuần thục đến mức có thể nhắm bắn trúng 1 mục tiêu thoáng qua trong tích tắc. #Các phi công phải học cách phát hiện kẻ địch trên không và nhận ra chúng ở khoảng cách xa. Tất cả các máy bay đều phải bị xem là kẻ địch cho đến khi ta nhận ra nó. #Các phi công cần nắm rõ điểm mù của phương tiện đối phương. #Tấn công các máy bay do thám từ trên cao và khoảng vài phân bên dưới đuôi chúng #Các phi công cần tập luyện kỹ năng lượn nhanh, kỹ thuật này đuợc sử dụng rất nhiều trong các trận không chiến. #Các phi công cần tập cách dự đoán khoảng cách mục tiêu trên không, vì chúng thường dễ bị nhầm lẫn. #Đôi khi chúng sử dụng mồi nhử, (thường là 1 chiếc phi cơ), vì vậy trước khi tấn công phải chắc chắn rằng phía trên ta và hắn không có kẻ địch. #Nếu là 1 ngày nắng, máy bay phải lượn ở 1 góc lệch nhỏ nhất, nếu không ánh nắng phản chiếu từ đôi cánh sẽ cho kẻ địch biết sự hiện diện của ta từ 1 khoảng cách rất xa. #Phi công luôn phải tiếp tục lượn khi dog fight, và không đuợc phép bay thẳng ngoại trừ khi khai hỏa. #Trong bất cứ tình huống nào, các phi công không đuợc thực hiện động tác bổ nhào khi đang chiến đấu với kẻ thù, điều này sẽ giúp cho đối phương có 1 góc bắn thuận tiên (đạn không bị lệch do bay thẳng xuống). Nên nhớ đạn bay nhanh hơn máy bay! #Các phi công luôn chú ý tới các bộ đếm (đồng hồ), về phương và lực của gió. Tổng kết Những điều quan trọng mà cả 2 phi công ách trên cùng đồng ý và có liên quan đến War Thunder đó là: #Bạn chỉ nên khai hỏa ở cự ly gần, theo từng đợt để tiết kiệm đạn và tránh để kẻ thù biết đuợc đang bị bám đuôi. #Luôn luôn quan sát xung quanh và giữ cảnh giác truớc mọi tình huống bất ngờ có thể xảy đến. #Tận dụng mặt trời và mây để giành lợi thế bất ngờ. #Luôn phải có ưu thế (thường là về năng lượng) với mục tiêu mà ta sắp tấn công. #Không đuợc tấn công cùng 1 mục tiêu với nhiều máy bay cùng lúc, điều sẽ dẫn đến việc va chạm. Nếu tấn công cùng 1 mục tiêu thì hãy thực hiện ở các thời điểm khác nhau. #Bổ nhào để chạy khỏi kẻ địch thường không an toàn. Thể_loại:Tactics